


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 24: That's a wrap!

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Married Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Fino a mezzanotteOh my purr, ce l'ho fatta.





	

Era successo di tutto, quella volta: Blaine doveva tornare a casa per il 24 pomeriggio, aveva fatto tutti i calcoli possibili con taxi, aerei, recupero bagagli, e alla fine aveva optato per quella combinazione che sarebbe riuscito a farlo arrivare all’aeroporto di New York per le quattro e mezzo del pomeriggio; traffico permettendo, sarebbe approdato alla soglia di casa al massimo per le sei.

Si era persino messo a fare combo incrociate per essere più sicuro con Kurt, al quale quell’anno sarebbe toccato il grosso dei lavori – ma l’anno prima era lui quello che era tornato da Parigi per il rotto della cuffia, perciò l’unica cosa importante era che almeno uno dei due “ _rimanesse a casa a tenere il forte_ ” durante le feste.

Sì perché c’erano _un’infinità_ di cose da sistemare: gli addobbi, per esempio, che finivano per estendersi sempre più alle stanze della casa – quell’anno le bambine avevano preteso un alberello in miniatura da tenere sul comodino nelle loro camerette, e siccome sembrava non esistere L’Alberello Perfetto, avevano optato per comprarne uno spoglio e decorarlo. Kurt si era ustionato un dito con la colla a caldo per appiccicare tutto sulle maledette fronde, ma erano venuti benissimo.

Poi c’era l’Albero del salotto, quello che aveva il dovere morale, a quanto sembrava, di essere quanto più alto possibile e sempre in procinto di schiantare sotto il peso delle decorazioni – era una lotta ogni anno: Kurt avrebbe voluto una cosa sobria ed elegante, solo con le decorazioni di sua madre, e la cosa aveva retto qualche anno, finché le bambine non erano riusciti a dare voce al _ce ne vogliono di più!_ che Blaine ingoiava dall’inizio.

Poi c’era la Spesa Grande, quella da stipare nella dispensa, tradizione instaurata da quell’anno in cui Tracy era piccola e la nevicata che si era abbattuta “a sorpresa” su New York aveva bloccato i rifornimenti per cinque giorni, col risultato che Blaine aveva passato tre giorni a letto con la febbre alta per essere andato (a piedi) a cercare il latte in polvere di farmacia in negozio. Poi c’erano la Spesa dei Dolci e la Spesa di Natale, ovvero altri chili di cibo che dovevano trovare posto in giro per casa in attesa di venire consumato prima del venticinque; bisognava preparare i dolci da consegnare alle bambine per la festa dell’ultimo giorno di scuola prima delle vacanze, quelli da regalare ad amici, parenti, colleghi e vicini di casa, col risultato che il loro appartamento profumava di cannella, cioccolato e zucchero peggio di un forno e ogni superficie di casa era invasa di sacchetti pieni, ciascuno con il suo cartellino col nome del destinatario (così come dall’elenco che veniva redatto ogni anno a furia di contrattazioni tra i due adulti di casa), più quelli senza nome “per ogni evenienza”.

Poi c’era la maratona di spettacoli per Natale, in mezzo ai quali andava infilata _pena la morte_ di chiunque osasse mettere loro impegni, la recita di fine anno delle bambine – quella della prima elementare di Tracy e quella dell’asilo di Hepburn.

E poi c’era da preparare il cenone della vigilia, quello di Natale e, da quando era nata Hepburn, anche per il cenone di Capodanno e del primo gennaio, visto che spostarsi con due bambine e un assortimento di giocattoli, pannolini, pappe e passeggini in casa degli amici era ormai impraticabile, perciò tanto valeva accettare il loro aiuto e ospitarli per la festa.

Fare le grandi pulizie, preparare la stanza degli ospiti per i nonni, ma fortunatamente ad un certo punto si erano arresi e avevano iniziato a farle fare a personale specializzato una settimana prima delle Grandi Decorazioni, così da non trovarsi Blaine fuori di sé perché non riusciva ad estirpare le macchie dalla moquette e Kurt che faceva le tre del mattino per lavare le tende di _tutta_ la casa.

– Ci sarebbe da pensare che, dopo la tragica esperienza a Bushwick, le tende adesso ti siano insopportabili – aveva commentato Blaine una notte, tentando di strapparlo via dall’asciugatrice.

– _No_ – aveva ringhiato l’altro a denti stretti, ma aveva sospirato di sollievo il primo anno in cui aveva visto la signora delle pulizie riappenderle lavate e stirate senza che lui avesse dovuto ammattircisi sopra.

E poi c’erano i regali: ore spese a pianificare quali comprare (come se poi alla fine, una contrattazione dopo l’altra, non finissero per comprare tutto quello che c’era scritto sulle letterine a Babbo Natale), dove e soprattutto _come_ nasconderli da quelle due specie di detective – quell’anno c’era il soppalco nuovo da sperimentare e già immaginava quelle due trotterellare mogie mogie sotto la botola che sarebbe rimasta irraggiungibile per loro per ancora un bel po’ di anni.

E per tutto c’era la regola _Va tutto bene, fintanto che si finisce entro mezzanotte_ : valeva per ultimare le decorazioni, cucinare, ultimare pacchetti e regali; il loro secondo anno di matrimonio si erano ritrovati ad aver avuto una tale mole di impegni che si erano ridotti ad andare in giro fino alle undici per ultimare gli acquisti, ma erano tornati a casa alle undici e quarantacinque, perfettamente in tempo: era come la magia dell’incantesimo della zucca di Cenerentola, insomma.

Blaine guardava mesto di tanto in tanto l’orologio, che segnava le quattro, e lui era ancora bloccato all’aeroporto di Los Angeles, fermo con le sue valige in attesa che le hostess di terra dessero qualche notizia sul loro volo in spaventoso ritardo; aveva avvisato Kurt, che aveva fatto quella voce rassicurante e pratica, ma il tono spento e deluso si sentiva comunque, così come Hepburn e Tracy che cantavano la loro personale versione di _Let it go_.

– Che fanno le principesse? – aveva chiesto, cercando di mandare giù il nodo in gola.

– Le senti? – Kurt doveva aver diretto il telefono verso di loro.

– _Frozen_ ci ha rovinato la vita.

– Che ti aspettavi? Le aveva tutte: principesse sorelle, inverno, neve, i vestiti lunghi—Hepburn, _lo strascico_! Perché, ricordami _perché_ ho pensato che fosse una buona idea cucire anche lo strascico al vestito da Elsa di una bambina di sei anni?

– Mhmm, perché sei ossessivamente attaccato ai dettagli? E perché la cosa che _tu_ hai preferito di quel film era lo strascico di Elsa?

– Beh, meno molesto di te che sei andato avanti a cantare _Do you want to build a snowman?_ per _settimane_ , Blaine!

– Ma se ti divert—Kurt, hanno chiamato il mio volo! Vado a sentire cosa dicono!

Li avevano imbarcati, finalmente: valige consegnate, controllo ai metal detector, avevano preso posto... e dopo più di mezz’ora, una hostess molto mortificata aveva avvisato i gentili viaggiatori di _scendere_ , perché l’aereo era in avaria.

Blaine era determinato a piantare lì la valigia in stiva, se necessario, ma gli venne magicamente riconsegnata in fretta e vennero tutti direzionati su un secondo velivolo – peccato che l’avaria del precedente avesse ritardato tutto e il dannato aereo non accese i motori prima delle cinque e mezzo passate.

 _Ok, posso farcela_ , si era detto, cercando di calmarsi per non impazzire in quelle quattro ore e mezzo di viaggio, _atterreremo per le dieci, telefono ad un taxi mentre aspetto la maledetta valigia, e in mezz’ora sono a casa_.

Si ripeté questo, e una serie di ricordi dei Natali precedenti, come la volta che aveva “regalato” a Kurt il risultato positivo delle analisi di Rachel, che annunciava che Tracy era in viaggio verso questo mondo, o il primo Natale con la bambina, quando si erano resi conto di aver comprato qualcosa come _ventisette_ regali solo per lei, che li aveva guardati con aria annoiata e si era galvanizzata solo alla vista della carta da regalo che faceva _crack crack_ quando la pesticciava con le mani; o il Natale di quattro anni fa, in cui Kurt gli aveva fatto trovare, sotto l’albero, un pacco gigante contenente un passeggino doppio con un foglio A4 tenuto fermo dalle cinghie di sicurezza con su stampata una mail di Quinn che recitava solo, a caratteri cubitali, _È ANDATA! SIAMO INCINTI!_ ; o quell’anno, per festeggiare in ritardo il loro terzo anniversario di matrimonio, in cui erano stati a Londra e si erano murati dentro Harrods per sette ore, al termine delle quali, quando era passato l’annuncio che i negozi erano chiusi, Kurt aveva esclamato, offeso a morte, _Ma io non ho ancora comprato tutto quello che mi serviva!_ Ci erano tornati il giorno di Santo Stefano e, mentre Blaine cercava di capire se _davvero_ aveva bisogno di comprare quel papillon, che, ne era sicuro!, lo guardava mesto e triste perché non poteva starsene nella busta al suo braccio insieme ai suoi cinque fratelli, quando Kurt gli aveva telefonato con una voce preoccupantemente esaltata chiedendo _Tesoro, ma quel contratto per il nuovo show lo hai firmato, poi?_ , _... Sì? Comincio il mese--_ , _Perfetto!_ , e aveva riattaccato. _Oh mio Dio, siamo appena diventati poveri_ , aveva pensato.

Insomma, era tutto meraviglioso e lo sarebbe rimasto, se il capitano non avesse annunciato che c’era una tempesta di neve su New York, in quel momento, e che questo avrebbe ritardato il volo.

– Cosa intende con _ritardare il volo_? – aveva chiesto ad una hostess, sperando non gli fosse uscito come un ringhio.

– Potremmo dover attendere in volo che la situazione migliori e che le piste siano agibili, signore.

– E ovviamente non posso accendere il telefono per avvisare casa, vero?

– Sono mortificata, signore.

Rimasero in aria per quelli che sembrarono millenni e atterrarono che erano ormai le dieci e mezzo: Blaine si attaccò al telefono nel momento in cui scese dall’aereo, recuperò valigia e un taxi, venne ad un certo punto abbandonato dal mezzo, impossibilitato a guidare con quella neve, e prese la metropolitana – duecento cambi, trascinandosi dietro la valigia e l’amarezza, finché non emerse dalla fermata vicino casa; aveva le scarpe e il cappotto zuppi di neve, la testa gelata e sperava di stare ancora tenendo la valigia, perché non è che gli fosse rimasta tutta quella sensibilità alle mani.

Quando citofonò erano le undici e quarantasette e gli rispose la voce di Hepburn, che strillò – Dai _Daddy_! Sei ancora in tempo per mezzanotte!

L’ascensore miracolosamente era lì e lui ci lanciò letteralmente dentro la valigia, prendendolo a pugni per farlo salire più in fretta: li trovò tutti e tre in pigiama, sulla soglia di casa, con Hepburn che gli si aggrappò alle gambe gridando _Ce l’hai fatta!_

– Vale solo se entri, _Daddy_! Devi essere _dentro_ casa! – strillò Tracy, tirandolo per una mano: superata la soglia, si ritrovò Kurt addosso, che lo buttò quasi in terra, come al solito.

– Ce l’ho fatta davvero? – chiese, senza fiato per il freddo, la corsa e l’ansia.

– Vale fino a mezzanotte – gli rispose suo marito, baciandolo.

In quella la pendola rintoccò l’ora.


End file.
